Fire & Flame
by ForbiddenFruit001
Summary: Jane of The Volturi. We all know she has a gift, and she is the treasured one of the Volturi. But what about her past? How she became what she is...VAMPIRE. You may be surpised what you learn....PLEASE READ-1ST FANFIC! JxA RxR!
1. Preface

AN: This is my first fanfiction,

it is based on how jane became a vampire and her life

please read & review!

all characters belong to SM

~FF

* * *

**Preface**

"_dreams are illustrations__**…**__from the book your soul is writing about you_"

Marsha Norman

I can't remember much about my former, or human life.

Its as if I were looking at muddy water- or if I could dream, a bad hazy dream.

I can't even remember my mothers face, nor my fathers.

All I can remember is the flame, I didn't even touch or feel it.

Its just ingrained on my mind.

I have a brother, he means everything to me- we connect like two corresponding parts, together we make a whole.

Without him I'd be weak.

Physically I appear harmless- unless you count my ability of course.

Mentally I'm fierce, to my family, I'm sweet.

I am known to those who fear me as a 'witch' (including my brother) and so are known as 'the witch twins'

But you may know me as Jane.

Jane of the Volturi, the most powerful vampire coven in the vampire world- we control the rebel vampires, we protect our identity from the humans.

Be surprised, you never know what we do, but we are there protecting our identity and be surprised by what you learn from me.

This is my story.

How I became what I am.

Vampire.

* * *

Review on next full chapter thanks :)

~FF


	2. Time

_**all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**- Not me, if they did- i wouldn't be stuck in forever raining England _:)

**A/N: Common guys! READ ME!!!**

**(AND REVIEW! :D )**

**_*NOTE_- the parts that are in **_Italics _**are flashbacks**

**Hope you like this chapter, it took me a long time...and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks **

**:)**

**~FF**

**

* * *

**

**Time**

"_I was thinking how disjointedly time seemed to flow, passing at a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others._

_And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind_"

Stephanie Meyer, Twilight, 2005

* * *

"What are we going to do, brother?". The anger and panic in his voice was noticeable, like that of someone who knows that they are going to do something that could end in complete harmony, or complete disaster.

"No worries Caius, we will succeed- trust me!". He spoke in a tone the echoed confidence and power

"Aro, but there is no time--"

"Be calm, we have time.". A deep troubled breath escaped his lips as he touched his brothers hand , knowing that he was deeply anxious about the task ahead- after all, he could read his thoughts.

"_But how much time!!?_" where all his thoughts could scream.

"Enough, brother, enough".

**JPOV**

The bell tolled the hour.

Time was running out, and fast.

How much more time? That was something I just couldn't answer.

I ran down the cold cobbled streets of the city, the sun was rising, casting ghostly shadows in dark corners to haunt me.

The faint, dusky light catching the stands of my hair that hung loose, causing the dull, normal, light brown to develop different brighter tones of light as the sun caught it in its grasp.

As the new day dawned, my mothers voice echoed in my ear- my poor mother, only God can save her now…

_My eyes were heavy from lack of sleep- Alec and I were being firmly embraced by our mother, her face was white- white from panic and fear, she knew what me and my brother had committed- the look of determination in her eyes to keep us with her was apparent. _

_If only father was with us now; he would of protected us…_

The thought of my Father being with us again woke me from my day time slumber, then the sharp reality hit; I was an orphan.

No time to dwell on that thought, already silent tears were streaming down my face and a small chocking sound came from my throat, I quickly covered my mouth and inhaled deeply, my watery eyes studying my surroundings. I slowly, cautiously removed my arm and carried on, now walking along the stone ground.

The silence was eyrie.

My footsteps echoed off the stone brick walls that surrounded me, creating a sinister atmosphere.

A shadow in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I quickly- yet silently, shoved my body against the nearest wall and waited…

"_They are here my child" ,the calm in her voice surprised me, yet her actions defied the calm; her grasp becoming yet more needy by the second._

"_But mama, you promised, you promised they wouldn't hurt us!!", I cried as the tears flowed full and thick down my cheeks, meanwhile my body shook from the fright of them coming for us._

"_mama you said!" my brother, Alec, repeated after me in a similar manner._

"_I know I promised sweetling, but they have found us out", tears were in her wide eyes as she spoke, I knew that this was the last full picture of my mothers face that would be ingrained on my mind, and that thought filled me with rage._

"_NO JANE!!" ,screamed Alec._

_But it was too late, and I knew it…_

…my breath was heavy and rugged, what had I done?

My mind suddenly remembered the shadow that was lurking in the corners, keeping my body tight against the wall I made my way downhill- thank God no one had a woken at this part of the city, as it was still dead- not even a single mouse moved.

I could feel the shadow advancing, yet I knew that it was best if I kept my head down and followed my footsteps, the hem of my dress was becoming wet from the dew that was sprinkled on the cobbles. And the dirt marks remained on the skirt- a sad reminder of what had happened only hours ago.

My pace was quickening and my stride widening.

Before I knew it, ,my feet lost balance and tripped over the cobbles my arms were raised instinctively to grab something to prevent me falling over completely.

A small hand came from now-where and supported me, I lifted my face to see who had caught me, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, a smile filled my face…

_I could feel my mothers grip loosen as the rage convulsed through my body, "JANE! STOP! NOW!" Alec continued to yell, but to no avail. I was too far gone to care._

_My mother's screams were dying, and soft moans escaped her mouth, her heart beat slowing…_

_I knew it was coming, I could almost smell its sweet cloying scent, as it seemed to gravitate towards me._

_Everything went black._

_The only sounds were that of too people breathing, the third was silent._

_My breathing was heavy, my brothers weak, my mother was the silent one._

_My sight returned, the room appearing darker then last time these eyes has explored it._

_A hand raised, and the air was heavy with tension -it was is if time had stood still, swiftly the hand fell and hit my right cheek. Quickly a heavy stinging pain flamed over the right side of my face._

_From the corner of my eye, my brothers face was red, he was now breathing deeply._

_All he said was "forgive me"._

_I crawled to where he was standing, my skirt catching the dirt, as I scuffed my knees on the floor._

_He automatically dropped to his knees and murmured in my ear "forgive me, sister"._

_We sat there holding each other close for what seemed like eternity, if only time could stand still- I would have gladly taken it, as if the guilt of killing my mother wasn't enough- I was going to be faced with inner hatred of what I had done for the rest of my days._

_Her screams, and feeble attempts to ease the pain and prevent me from ending her life flashing in my mind like wild fire…_

* * *

**So what did you think???**

**not bad... hehe i love cliffhangers! ;)**

**also, anonymous (people who don't have an account on ) can also review, please do!**


	3. Questions

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: sorry that this too so lond to update!

**_please forgive me!_**

**_i let this chapter write its self- was came to my head was written, ideas just pop into my head- the result? a chapter that i am very happy with!_**

**_:)_**

**_i am not Stephanie Meyer- all the characters belong to her (apart from the ones made by my own imagination!)_**

_

* * *

_

**Questions**

_"The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reasons for existing. _

_One Cannot help but be in awe when he contemplates the mysteries of eternity, _

_of life, of the marvellous structure of reality. It is enough if one tries merely to comprehend a little of this mystery everyday. _

_Never lose a holy curiosity."_

_**Albert Einstein (1879-1955)**_

* * *

**Jane POV**

"Jane". My brother spoke his words softly.

"Alec!", I spun round to face him, and gingerly and cautiously wrapped my arms around his small frame. Feeling his warmth radiate to be, was a comfort to me.

I may be an orphan, but so was Alec- we were in this together.

"what are we to do?", it seemed I had more questions than answers. Judging by Alec's silent response, it appeared he had no answers to my questions either.

So we stood there, in the alley way, just staring into each others eyes, trying to figure out what one another was thinking, and what they were planning.

Slowly, time began to mean something again- I was first to tear my eyes away from my brothers face.

A light sigh escaped my chapped lips, we needed a plan. Preferably fast.

Alec was the first to speak, his voice was light and as soft as a whisper, "we should run--"

I was about to protest, but he silenced me with a look that instantly made me close my mouth.

"We need to find somewhere safe- away from here" he continued in the same tone.

"And how do you plan to do that?", again with the God-damn questions! Did I really have no answers!?

An eerie silence followed.

No answers.

It worried me.

**Alec POV**

My hand felt like it was on fire.

The slow pain of my hand hitting Jane's cheek rushed up my arm causing a stinging sensation, which rushed through my veins in a quick heat.

My eyes felt watery- I felt weak.

My weakness forced me to me knees. Jane dragged herself to me- her hair in a matted mess around her face, the sweat drops still lingering on her porcelain face.

Her face was panic and confusion all in one, her eyes were nervously darting around her, like that of a bewildered animal.

The only sound in this small confined room was my heavy breathing, and the shallow quick breaths of my sister.

"Forgive me" I breathed in a single heavy breath, when she reached me I clutched to her, her fingernails digging into the flesh on my arms- but her grip never loosened.

We sat in this stated for some time before I murmured once more in her ear "forgive me sister"

I caught one more look at her tear stained face, her eyes full of anticipation and burning with fear…

*

A sudden knock on the door woke us from our daytime slumber, a knock which was shortly followed by a much more prominent and urgent bang.

We hurriedly scurried to our feet, tripping over a couple of times in the process and janes face was a pure picture of distress and panic.

"Don't panic Jane, you know what to do".

Her head nodded in agreement, her eyes found place at the door. She was focused.

Her fist were curled into balls- so tight I swear the bone was going to tear through her skin any moment.

I copied her notion and focused ahead.

"Open the door little ones or we will open it for you!" came the mocking, harsh voice from behind the door.

"Keep quite" I mouthed in Jane's direction.

Her face did the slightest nod in agreement, not daring to move too much.

Due to the amount of concentration, she began to shake, "easy Jane- not yet, keep calm" I whispered.

Her body stopped shaking, and I began to yet again regain my focus on the task ahead.

"I'm not joking!", came the gruff voice.

Of course we had no intention of opening the door, and he knew that- he was only taunting us, as the authorities do in this day and age. A sudden thought came to my attention, a though that made me do something that could make this man either run away like a dog with its tail between its legs, or break down the door of our home before my very eyes.

So I laughed, I threw my head back and laughed. The sound brightened my face, and I'm sure Jane's did exactly the same.

The reason for this sudden outbreak was a thought that probably was true- this man was frightened.

The curtain of toughness couldn't last that long.

He was frightened of us for a very good reason- me and my sibling should be feared, maybe we were witches, or just monsters.

I knew we weren't human.

Flesh, yes. Bone, yes. Emotions, yes.

So what were we?

That was something I just couldn't answer. In that last second my brain raked every hidden corner inside my scull for answer.

My answer: nothing.

Like a blinding light, the door broke down before me, and the sight of dawn breaking set a smile on my face.

A smile that, that one man would never forget.

* * *

**_so what did you think?_**

**_Please R&R i am happy to ask any questions._**

**_Notes:_**

**_I have set this at around the 16th and 17th centuary Europe- all for a very good reason! _**


	4. Power

_**A/N: **hey! sorry this has been a late post (again) me bad :S_

_I hope you all really enjoy this chapter- some requested it, and i listened- the result, a chapter that i love!_

I hope you enjoy it- dont forget to review!

:)

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!!!**

* * *

**Power**

"_To know the pains of power, we must go to those who have it; to know its pleasures, we must go to those who are seeking it"_

Charles Caleb Colton (1780-1832)

* * *

The blood trickled down his throat in a hot flow.

His eyes pierced the faces of those around him- who were all waiting around him in a shroud of black.

The piercing eyes turning a dangerous shade of crimson, which burned the memories of his victims.

The victim's hand clutched desperately to the crucifix around her neck, her knuckles turning white with the strain to hold on- hold on to life.

The soft gurgling screams escaping her throat gave the indication to him that she was growing weaker.

His eyes turned scarlet.

Her knuckles remained white, yet her hands lost grip.

Her hand fell to her side. Never to move again. The crucifix swung helplessly around her small neck.

A small chocking sound came from her lips. Silence.

He loosened his clutch on his prey. As she fell to her knees, her life lost, his hold moved to the crucifix; which now displayed itself to be heavy with jewels and rich in gold.

His claw like fingers griped tighter onto the trinket, and he ripped it from around the woman's neck.

"What a shame" came the voice of the predator in a deep whisper, "She was so innocent".

The black shroud came forward, creating a semi-circle around the form of the women- now sprawled across the ancient marble floor, a single figure stepped forward, awaiting orders, "Demitri, dispose of this creature if you please".

"Yes Master", suddenly the motionless body on the floor was encased in a sheet of black.

The predator stepped around the figure on the floor and strode towards where the line of black cloth stood.

He carried on walking toward the line, to an outsider it appeared he would hit it like a brick wall, unable to move.

Yet the line parted creating a pathway, which he didn't hesitate to walk down.

As he reached the great oak door, and placed his hand around its handle, he turned to face the shrouded figures.

"We will have new talented one joining us soon" He announced, his sinister voice echoing around the stone room.

With that said he hastily turned around and walked through the open door way, leaving the crowd to create a babble of talk, and words of wonder.

From the shadows of the great hallway came a voice, "Aro" was all he spoke.

"Caius" Aro replied in the same tone, "Is Macus awaiting us?"

"Yes brother"

"Well then, lets begin this tiresome business".

They had reached the entrance to the room of there preference, ready to discuss the next step in their plan to achieve greatness.

*****

It had been a lengthy discussion, and they where still arguing on how to tackle the problem.

"I say get Demitri to hunt them down and bring them to us!" Caius literally shouted for the fourth time.

"Brother, by sending Demitri, we could put him in danger- and I certainly wouldn't like him to come back in two pieces rather than one--"

"Take Renate with him then", retorted Caius, "for protection if you must Aro!"

"Renate will _not_ leave these walls without my guidance!" Aro shouted, loosing his cool and calm composure for the first time in that day.

"Keep calm brother" came Marcus' wispy light voice.

"You will not tell me what to do Marcus!",Aro retorted, "I am the leader of this great coven, and you will not out-rule me!"

"Don't get too powerful _brother, _we rule this coven- not just you as an individual",

Reminded Caius, "But you may appear more the leader, but we are equal to one another, never forget that- or you may regret that choice" He warned.

With that, the room went back to its former silence, the great ancients resumed their thinking.

*****

Demitri stormed into the silent room.

"Good heavens Demitri!" Scolded Aro, "What is the meaning of this utter most unnecessary uproar!?"

"My apologies master, but I have come to you to bring you news on the humans, how shall I put this, 'advancements' perhaps?" he informed them, on a bended knee.

"Very well them my dear Demitri, what appeared to be the issue?"

With this Aro waved his hand, as to signal to Demetri to carry on and get to his feet.

"Well, Masters" he began looking the three ancients in the eyes, "It appears that our, or rather your, precious humans-", as this was spoken a low growl came from deep within Caius' throat, which Aro silenced by holding up his claw-like finger. All the while Marcus appeared bored- "have been yet again causing trouble among the more weaker humans.".

"Well, whatever can you mean by that!?", enquired Aro.

"It seems that we have a dead man on our hands", the ancients faces all varied from desire to boredom (of course the latter belonging to the face of Marcus), "the man- as of yet unnamed- was discovered by the door of what is believed to be the house of the twins. No external evidence of harm was found, the people who found him lying there assumed a drunk etcetera, but my links tell me this", with this he leaned closer and his voice lowered considerably, " a great power was used on this man, possibly so much so, that he was killed instantly- enough power was there to kill at least 10 people in an instant".

A deep chuckle came form Caius who was much pleased by this news.

"Just think Aro" Caius addressed, jumping up from his seat, "no one would even dare to rebel against us with this great power"

He chuckled yet again, seating himself back into his throne.

"This power of there's may be more strong than what we anticipated." announced Aro, "brothers", he rose to his feet and faced his brothers, "this is another step for us to banish our enemy's from this world, to rule with an iron fist and may our enemies regret even crossing our path. May we succeed in out conquest to achieve glory."

With that he turned and left for the door, his cloak billowing behind him in an unknown breeze, creating a black ocean in its wake.

* * *

_**A/N: **dont forget to review: any ideas, suggestions or just a general review :)_


	5. Family

**_A/N- so, so, so, sorry that it too me so long to update- but i've been real busy..._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer- excpt those mad eby my own imagination..._

_**Ill shut up now and lest you read :) Dont forget to review- Reviews=Love :)**_

* * *

**Family**

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_

Jane Howard

* * *

The shadows of dawn crept up the walls into the room where adrenaline coursed through my veins, the blood running thick, causing my heart to race, its constant beating echoed repetitively in my ears.

So this was what it felt to fight, fight to live, fight to stay strong.

My brother, by my side, his eyes focused reminded me of the story my father used to gently and softly whisper to us in the dead of night when we were frightened of the darkness, a tale of a young, strong brave man who fought to live- he lived for his sister whom he was instructed to protect on the death bed of there father, ironically enough I often thought if my father invented this story as a secret message- Alec was actually that young gallant man, and I his sister.

How much did my father know about the life that I was going to live?

That thought had to stop- for now, it was my duty to focus on what we were about to do- end a human life.

And so in what seemed like our only route to freedom, the door broke down before us- the brightness of dawn flashed in my eyes causing me to shield them briefly with my fingertips.

A man, I would say that he was around middle aged, a rather portly man who had a ripe smell of alcohol about him, which made my nose wrinkle in disgust.

He stood in out doorway hands on either side of his hips, eyeing us with intrigue.

He was wearing a leather jerkin, which underneath held a plain shirt and simple woollen pants, that looked too big, even for his frame.

He looked filthy and his head reminded me of a turnip- round and boring. His head held no hair apart from a thin stubble around his red cheeks and chin.

"Why hello their my little lovelies, seem you've been naughty" this said he laughed a booming laugh that echoed in the silent room.

"Now then", he carried on mockingly, "lets all behave and follow me without making a big deal, eh?", his face expression changed and had a menacing look about it.

He waited then, waited for us to make the first move. Either towards him, or around him- trying to escape him.

Like the crack of a whip, my brother spoke one word which broke the silence, "No.", he answered simply.

"What did you just say little boy!?" the man screeched, spittle dipping down his chin, like a child.

Alec kept his face straight and showed no emotion except calmness: "No".

"I said no."

The man slowly began to step forward, "You want to say that again, young 'un?!"

Alec mimicked the mans move, by also slowly making his way forward, suddenly his face was right I front of the mans.

This was some sort of signal that I was looking for, I could tell Alec wasn't even going to bother to use his 'anaesthetic' which was basically all you could call it- it anaesthetised the senses- cutting off touch, sight and hearing.

I tried to move slowly, but the unnamed man saw me from the corner of his eye, in the blink of an eye his arms were around mine- yet not for long.

I could feel the energy run through my limbs and, what seemed like, explode from my fingertips.

The energy convulsed straight from my fingertips to his flesh, that was only covered in a thin grimy white shirt on his chunky arms.

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, I was too focused to notices his screams, and for some unknown reason I was still able to touch- he didn't even think to push, hit or throw me off. He simple stood, then sunk to a kneel, then he was on the floor.

Gently his quivering came to a slow halt, and it was only then that I knew he was dead.

I slowly stood back for the hulk of a body on the floor of out once peaceful house.

It was some time before I realised my breathing was heavy and I seemed to be covered in a thin layer of sweat.

I lifted my head with care, and looked to my brother. "We should go now". I spoke with an unexpected calm. "Before someone finds him" I said, gesturing towards the ugly heap on the floor.

Alec only nodded in agreement, after he swallowed heavily and turned for the door.

I gave one last look around our home- I had no doubt in my mind that this wouldn't be the last time I would see this humble abode.

With that I left, not even casting one look back- I couldn't face it.

As I was halfway down the lane that lead to our isolated house, I realised that Alec was no where to be seen.

He was no where.

I was alone.

* * *

**_A/N: Please don't forget to review! :) remember- anonymous readers (people who don't have an account) can also review, so go on, press the button!_**


End file.
